Fandom-Specific: A Journey Between Familiar Plots
by Pubilus
Summary: Defense. Your everyman OC who's thrown into some sort of random universe and told to sink or swim. But, of course, it's never that simple. Not only is he thrown through the ringer over and over again, but these universes all have some sort of quirk. Something that has been seen before, and will be seen again. M-Rated for language, non-intense combat, and possibly romantic content.


**Hey, look at this! It's my latest attempt at writing fanfiction! I'm a tad rusty, so it might not be the best at the beginning, but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **If you do, following would be great, and telling me what I need to improve would be even better than that! Thank you for reading.**

 **3 DAYS AGO**

It was a dreary summer afternoon in a base somewhere off the edge of the multiverse, and a seemingly average guy with a kinda silly name was bored out of his skull.

His name was Defense Revenge, and he was a member of a interdimensional team of assholes who go around and solve problems. Like mega-Hellsing, if you will.

But we aren't talking about them. This is a story about how Defense got bored and went to a tournament of the greatest mountain-to-island level fighters in their 'verse: the King Of Fighters tournament, and how he then got roped into navigating plots everyone has seen a million times before, and will see a million times again.

Defense gets up, pacing around, up and down, left and right, thinking to himself.

 _How am I gonna relieve this incurable, earth-shattering boredom? I don't wanna play the vidya, all potential sparring partners are off doing other stuff, and I can't fight- of course! I know exactly what to do!_

He jumped up, the pajamas he was currently wearing soaring and puffing up before ruffling downward on to him, his nightcap falling off his head.

"Ugh, I need to get dressed."

He did just that, exiting in his gray hoodie, black slacks, and bright green soap shoes, green sunglasses resting on his head. He sighed, using a portal gun to open a portal to the KOF 'verse and hopping in, closing it behind him...

 **PRESENT DAY**

Defense has now somehow found himself fighting the entity known as Verse, who had shown his ugly mug a bit too early, incapacitating the fighters with surprising ease. Somehow, he had been made stronger and a bit of an early worm by some sort of force, so now, he was working.

He threw a left, striking the entity and staggering them before charging a beam of electrical energy which would most likely end the fight. But as he fired it, Verse showed that he was given one other new ability: the ability to displace someone in time-space. And that's what he did, sending Defense through a portal before being vaporized by the blast…

Defense fell through the portal, turning uncontrollably and screaming in some sort of stock-

"WOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAH…."

Yeah, that. It seemed like he was falling forever, until eventually a new portal opened, and he was tossed somewhere new…

 **UNIVERSE C-298**

 **FIRE NATION**

The portal opens in the skies above the Fire Nation, in the wonderful world of Avatar: The Last Airbender! What a treat. He's currently above some building at a decent angle, like the portal was ready to spit him at it.

Poor Defense; the plot seemed to have a great big recticle on on of the worst places to crash land: a mental institution containing one of the most dangerous and deranged villains in this 'verse: Azula.

Sure enough, the portal violently spits him out, and he has just enough time to create a barrier, one which shields his impact, as well as makes a sizable hole towards the top of the exterior wall, but still low enough to climb out of. And all of the walls he happens to crash through until he eventually gets to Azula's quarters.

He quickly regains his footing, but before he could do anything, he's being accosted by guards, and Azula? She's dipped!

One of the guards attempts to strike up conversation:

"Who are you?"

"This is a big mistake."

"You bet it is. Now who are you?"

"The name's Defense, and I'm not here by my own will. Now if you'd be so kind to let me go fix this mess-"

"You released someone who's criminally and clinically insane! You're not going anywhere!"

Defense sighs. Clearly this is going nowhere fast. He should be doing something by now; Azula's getting away! She's already (somehow) gotten out of the facility, and is dashing towards freedom!

 _Why do I always get the uncooperative ones?_

Defense jumps into action, simply rushing forward and chopping the back of one guard's neck and knocking him out. The other one goes down with a impactful kick to the chest, landing on the ground with a satisfying **THUD**.

Well, that was quick.

Defense then looked towards the opening he made upon entry, dashing out of it and looking around. Azula was gone, and immediately another problem was introduced: When he first came out of Verse's portal, the portal gun he had fell out of his grasp and broke, meaning he had no way home.

Unless, of course, there were more of these portals. There had to be; it was always some contrived coincidence, but there had to be a way to get home. But first, he had to fix his mess.

"So, I'm technically some sort of fugitive, my portal gun is broke, I don't know if Verse is dead or not, and his portal shenanigans allowed Azula to despacito out of her rightful place. I know this day can probably get worse, but I'm holding out hope."

Defense dashed off in the same direction as Azula, wary of exactly what she could be doing…


End file.
